


The Cat is Caged

by LizRenKnight



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur fleck (joker), Blood and Injury, Mentions of The Riddler, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Random Tags, Selina has a slight blood lust, Short One Shot, Young Selina Kyle, catwoman in her early days in the verse of Joker (2019), mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Young Selina Kyle aka Catwoman has been caught and put in Arkham and doesn't like it.. Not one little bit.Based in the 'JOKER (2019)' verse.
Kudos: 3





	The Cat is Caged

**Selina Kyle another wise known as Catwoman was finally caught and thrown into Arkham Asylum.**

  
**Selina sat in the Rec room, her dark green eyes watching the other patients closely as they would stumble around, play cards to pass the time or even try to eat them and watch dumb tv shows.**  
**The other patients that were more unique and had nick names given to them seemed to act more sane, perhaps even more then some of the asshole guards lurking about.**

**Some of the ones with nick names were Riddler, Poison Ivy, Joker, etc..**

**She gets up from the couch and walks over to the window, which had bars on it. She looks out into the night and see's the city lights and could faintly hear the sound of the train and** **subway and many traffic beeps from cars. One of the other patients walks up to her "Why do you look out the window a lot?" he asks quietly.**

**Selina smirks and continues to stare "I don't belong in here, I belong out there, roaming the streets and city roof tops" she wraps her arms around herself**

**"Wild and free to sneak around unnoticed when I pleased, wearing black and purple liquid latex and my cat mask with ears, if anyone messed with me**

**I would rip them to sheds, digging into their flesh with my clawed gloves or causing a lot of blood splatter with my trusted whip. I need my freedom, the hunt is glorious"**

**The male Patient just stares at her in awe "Wow you are like a predatory animal" Selina looks over at him and smiles "Aren't we all deep down?"**

**Meanwhile in the corner of the room, a certain clown that was supposed to me sedated was listening in the entire time and couldn't help but chuckle.**

**End.**


End file.
